


DJ's First Dance Lesson

by J000liet



Series: Frisbee AU [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Otabek and SG are bros, Otabek and Seung Gill Tease Each Other, Otabek is not flexible, and you cannot convince me otherwise, everyone is super gay, innuendos galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Otabek didn't dance.At. All.Which is why he was going to Yuuri.Who was going to kill him with a HulaHoop.





	DJ's First Dance Lesson

* * *

“Make sure you wear leggings.” Otabek mumbled the text Yuuri had sent him.

“SG.”

“Yeah?” Seung Gil rolled his head back over the arm of the sofa.

“Do I own leggings?”

“No.”

“That's what I thought.” Otabek sighed before walking over to him and pushing him off the couch. “Get up loser, we’re going shopping.”

“An edited  _ Mean Girls _ reference? The 2000’s called. They want their references back.”

“You gotta help me.”

“Are you going to make a  _ Star Wars _ reference next?”

“Help me Seungi Won Gilnobi. Your my only hope.” Otabek rolled his eyes.

“Fine. But know I know nothing about sports wear.” Seung Gil stood. “You know… I could call Peach.”

“Peach?”

“Phichit.” Seung Gil held up his phone. “My  _ boyfriend _ . He knows all the best shopping places.”

“Can he keep it secret.”

_ “Secret shopping is secret.” _

“What?” Otabek looked around.

_ “I’ve known you would need leggings since Yuuri told me he was teaching you to shake your booty.” _ Phichit laughed.  _ “In the phone, Otabek.” _

“Oh.”

“Where do you wanna meet?” Seung Gil asked.

_ “Meet me at the fountain in 20. _ ”

“See you there.”

_ “Smooches.” _

The call ended.

“Phichit is too nice for you.” Otabek squinted at his best friend.

“Yep.”

“Phichit is too nice in general.”

“Yepperdoodle.

“If he has you saying that, he must be magic.”

Seung Gil gave him a ‘you really wanna go there’ look.

Otabek was going to shopping hell. He might as well dig into his best friends sex life.

“There must be something wrong with him.”

Seung Gil gave his the most smug smile you have ever seen. “You have no idea. He does this thing… with his tounge and his fingers-”

“I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THIS! I CHANGED MY MIND!” Otabek threw his hands over his ears. 

“Then don’t set me up like that.” Seung Gil shrugged.

“You are going to hell. And you are taking my innocence with you.” Otabek sighed as he grabbed his wallet off the table.

“Its funny you think you have innocence.”

Otabek flashed him a look. “Let’s go shopping, bitch.”

“That has to be the gayest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Seung Gil opened the door.

“No that would be my twenty minute monologue on the wonder that is Yuri and how I dream of running my finger through his golden tresses.” Otabek replied as he crossed the threshold into the hallway.

Seung Gil stopped closing the door. “Yeah.” He nodded.

They had met up with Phichit at the fountain, Otabek watched them make out for what seemed like an eternity ending with Seung Gil flipping him off when he cleared his throat, and then headed into (what seemed like) a high end sports clothing boutique of some sort.

“This is fancy.”

“Try going shopping for heels.” Phichit smiled.

“You own heels?” Otabek and Seung Gil stopped in their tracks.

“Duh. Yuuri owns, like, seven or eight pairs? He’s been selling them since he’s stopped performing. I own around 14.”

“Performing?” Seung Gil swallowed.

“Yeah. We pole dance professionally. Do shows and competitions and Yuuri teaches lessons.”

“Pole… dancing?” It was Otabek’s turn to swallow.

“He knows you just wanna learn to grind. Don’t worry.” Phichit waved his hand.

Like that made it any better.

Otabek was tense and nervous the entire time they were shopping.

But he ended up buying three different pairs of pants in two colors each. Two long tights for dancing, two of a looser cut, but still form fitting, for the gym in the winter, and two really baggy super soft pants with tighter ankles for sleeping. 

“Seung said you asked about our sex life.” Phichit snuck up on him after he left the store.

“I didn’t ask. I was tricked into saying something-”

“I just want you, his best friend and psudo-brother, to know that I would never hurt him or use him.” Phichit said seriously.

Otabek smiled. “Its nice to hear. But I can see you care about him. Its written on your face.”

“And all we’ve done is kiss. I wonder what Seung thinks I can do with my tongue and fingers though.”

“You are both evil and you deserve each other.” Otabek sighed. “Now where can I get a cheeseburger around here? This store made me feel too healthy.”

* * *

He walked into the dance studio and found the right room.

No poles.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Mr. Altin.”

“Madame.” He turned around and gave a head nod to the owner and lead trainer and Yuuri’s boss and overall intimidating and terrifying older woman.

“Why does everyone call me that.” She sighed. “You can call me Lila as long as we are not in a professional environment. You are here for Yuuri’s tutelage, yes?”

“Yes.” He gave a nod.

She gave him a semblance of a genuine smile. “Good luck.”

She turned on her perfectly polished heeled boot and walked away.

Otabek opened the door and saw Yuuri… in half?

At least, that’s what it looked like. His leg was vertically flat against the wall and he was arching his back to grab his ankle. 

“Hello!” Yuuri relaxed and waved. Then laughed when he saw Otabek staring. “Yuri can do this too.”

_ Otabek-Altin.exe not working. _

“We aren’t going to do much dancing today.” Yuuri told him. “We’ll just figure out what you want to learn, start working on your flexibility, set goals. Stuff like that.”

Otabek nodded. 

“Take off your shoes and touch your toes.” Yuuri commanded.

Otabek followed the first order with ease. The second…

Denim and leather had not been kind to him seeing as he could barely touch the tops of his ankles.

  
  


“We have some work to do in that department… don’t we?” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. The he handed Otabek a hula hoop.

And Otabek tried. He really did. But his hips just didn’t want to to the circle thing and he just couldn’t figure it out.

Yuuri laughed. “Can you do the motion without the hoop?”

He could.

barely.

  
  


“So what exactly do you want to learn?”

“I wanna learn how to dance at the club.”

Yuuri considered, gave a nod, and pulled out a notebook. This is going to be a list of exercises to do everyday to improve your flexibility. I promise I will get you to the point where you and Yuri can grind away to your hearts content.”

Otabek turned into a red spluttering mess.

“Relax.” Yuuri laughed. “If you can’t take a little teasing, dating Yuri is going to be hard on you. Now,” Yuuri put his notebook down, “lets start on the hula hoop again.”

* * *

Otabek was sure Yuuri Katsuki would kill him.

‘Death by Hula Hoop’ would be written on his tombstone.

He sat down and hissed at the pain in his abs. Mongshil jumped on his lapped and caused him to wheeze.

Phichit and Seung Gil came out of Seung Gil’s bedroom.

“SG. New rules. Only have sex in your room. And when I get back from my dance lessons, you don’t touch me.”

Seung Gil poked him in the abs. “Geubseub.”

Otabek groaned at the full weight of Mongshil on his abdomen. “When I can move again, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Then you would have no friends and no one to help your relationship with Yuri progress.” Seung Gil walked over the the fridge and poured himself a glass of pomegranate juice.

“Babe, your amazing and I don’t want you to ever change, but how can you drink that shit?” Phichit sat down in a bean bag.

“Like this.” He made eye contact with Phichit and swallowed slowly.

“Hot.”

“Thanks.”

“GROAN!!!!!” Otabek whined. “Either give me sympathy or go be boyfriends somewhere else.”

“What did he have you do?”

“The hula hoop.”

“The entire time?” Phichit gasped.

“No. He had me doing crunches and stretches and balance shit too.”

“Damn. He went easy on you.” Phichit laughed.

“Ea-EASY! I am one move away from certain and painful death.”

“Baby.” Seung Gil murmured from the kitchen.

“You come with me and learn to dance then.” Otabek glared at the back of his best friend’s head. “I bet you wouldn’t last a week.”

Seung Gil turned around. “Deal.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next lesson, Seung Gil showed up and the day after, Yuuri got a very angry call about breaking his best friend’s boyfriend.

* * *

 


End file.
